Conventionally, as a variable-capacitance capacitor applicable to a system and an apparatus (electronic apparatus) each requiring a capacitance adjustment, a variable-capacitance capacitor made of a ferroelectric material has been proposed. Such variable-capacitance capacitor has a high relative dielectric constant, and therefore, if the size of an electrode, the film thickness of a dielectric layer, or the like deviates from a desired value, the capacitance of the variable-capacitance capacitor also more largely deviates from a desired capacitance value. Thus, due to a manufacturing error and the like, a wider variation in capacitance among variable-capacitance capacitors is caused.
Therefore, various techniques for controlling the capacitance variation among the variable-capacitance capacitors have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 proposes a variable-capacitance capacitor wherein, even if a first electrode and a second electrode which face each other with sandwiching a dielectric layer therebetween cause a relative misalignment, a projected area obtained when the first electrode is projected onto a surface of the second electrode does not change.